Naruto's Equivalent Exchange
by Ammorol
Summary: "Equivalent Exchange" A store where anything can be bought, for the right price, some might say it costs an arm and a leg (Sometimes it literally does) But whatever you need he's got, guns, information, weird glowing green rocks? Just ask Naruto Uzumaki, And if you find the Orange card your purchase is Free! Heroes want him villains fear him, and Bats always brooding near him!
1. Chapter 1

There stood The Batman, outside a Japanese style store called "Equivalent exchange" an up and coming store, where you could essentially buy anything for the right price, information, an escape, blueprints, medical treatment, you name it.

The batman had been having a lot of problems with the villains in Gotham lately, and this store had been the reason why. He had found out from a reliable source that some exchanges were made in an alternative source of payment.

The person that gave this information. , or as his former name which he goes by now "Victor Fries"

 _Flashback_

Batman was making a patrol when he saw step out of his vehicle, instead of a cold suit, he wore a black suit, as Victor made his way around the vehicle, Batman saw many changes in his character both physically and emotionally.

Some of the physical changes included the fact that he was wearing an eyepatch other his right eye, and he saw his left-hand sleeve was fluttering in the wind, which let Batman know that he was not in possession of his appendage anymore.

Victor was no longer that sickly blue as it was before, his skin looked healthy, he looked younger even. What was actually grabbed the attention of Batman, however, was not the fact that someone could reduce Dr. Freeze to that state, but what really grabbed his attention was the fact that Victor had a smile, he looked genuinely happy.

The Batman stopped in front of Doctor Freeze and grabbed his forearm as he was opening the door.

"What are you up to Freeze." The Batman asked

"Absolutely nothing," He said as he smiled.

"You're going to jail," the Batman said as he tightened his grip on Victor

"Actually, I have been pardoned for my crimes, as long as I meet my parole officer amongst other things"

The Batman let go of his arm but started to scowl

"What did you do, who did you threaten?"

"Nobody" Answered Dr. Fries as he handed Batman a card

"Whats this?" asked The Batman, In his hands was a Matte Black card that had a design of a scale on it, it read Equivalent Exchange, in gold. in the back of the card was a red swirl.

"This store opened up a little while ago, it's owned by a Young Man, some Japanese guy."

"What does this have to do with you being pardoned," The Batman asked quite confused

Fries sighed " He is what you might call a Broker, except that some requests cannot be accommodated with money, the name Equivalent exchange is quite appropriate, he Barters with things that cannot be bought with money, in this case for me it was forgiveness for my crimes"

"Yeah? What? Was that what cost you an eye and an arm?" The Batman asked a bit sarcastically

Dr. Fries looked at him for a second and smiled a bit "Yes actually, I heard about how he could do anything, I asked him if he could make my wife better"

The batman raised his eyebrow "And did he?"

Dr Fries chuckled "Yes he did, he had me bring her to him, It cost me half of the remainder of my lifespan, about 25 years, he told me that he gave her 20 years of my life, the other 5 were his, he told me that she would live for another 20 years, should nothing happen. She would die in her sleep I was told, and I would go after her a week later, gave me enough time to prepare us a proper sendoff, he told me that she had built up a lot of positive karma and she did not deserve what befell her, which is the reason that he only took 25 years from me."

Batman seemed shocked, someone who was able to take away someone's lifespan was dangerous

"That does not explain that arm and eye"

"Well Batman, what kind of husband would I be if I left my wife all alone and went to Prison?" asked the Batman like he was stupid

Batman glared at the man "You know what I mean"

"Yes yes" Fries waved him off, "I asked him if he was able to do something about my criminal record, he told me it would cost an arm and an eye, so what do I do? I take my right arm, and prop my eyelids open, then I take my other hand, I secure it on my eyeball, and I pull" He started shivering a bit, not in fear but in recollection of the pain "god it hurt"

"Anyway, he grabs my eye, puts it in a jar and tells me 'That was only to test your conviction, your arm will be painless' he then did something unbelieveable, he put his hand to my eye socket, and it healed perfectly, granted my eye was no longer there, but the blood stoped, he grabbed me by the elbow and my next thing you know my arm falls off, no pain, no hastle, I haven't even had any phantom pains, he picked up my arm and put it in this Glass box, it became a deep blue and was radiating cold, next thing you know my skin is what to my normal color, he told me to stay in the waiting room pulled out a phone and ten minutes later I get a call and have my crimes pardoned, granted im on parole for three years and have a few additional rules i must follow as well as compensation, but still, now I am able to spend what time I have left with my wife"

" So we have a psychopath making deals with criminals, why is he not on the GCPD's radar? As a matter of a fact why haven't these villains attempted to raid this store, there must be much of value."

sighed yet again "Your thinking too narrow-minded Batman, this Young man, he's powerful im not surprised if he was stronger than Superman, The police won't touch him because he is not technically doing anything illegal that can be linked back to him, even if they did find something he has enough connections to get him out of trouble, Villains won't touch him, he's what you might call 'off the market' for them, the villains won't harm him in fear of not only incuring his wrath but also those he has made exchanges with, I dont think even the joker is crazy enough to mess with him."

"So he's a dangerous villain?" Batman asked clenching his hands

shook his head " He's dangerous that I won't deny, but rather than a villain he's neutral, he trades with all parties, he's a free agent as one would say, put in the request and an offer that can satisfie the 'balance' as he calls it."

The Batman was pondering on that information when the car door opened, the batman put himself in a defensive stance, out of the vehicle came a beautiful woman that looked like she was in her early to mid-thirties.

"Is everything okay honey?" She asked a bit worried and looking at Batman

"Yes honey, everything is fine, he was just asking some questions," he said as he smiled "Now If you'll excuse me I have to accompany my beautiful wife to dinner." he walked away from the Batman with his wife holding his arm.

'Equivalent exchange' thought Batman, Definitely a threat he thought through gritted teeth, I better go check this out.

He jumped back into the Bat Mobile.

 _Flashback end_

He stood in front of the store "Equivalent exchange" it was a beautifull traditional Japanese style building, he opened the door, and inside the building he saw a big and some mats laid out, in the center of the room he saw a young man, maybe 17-19 years old, with sunkissed blonde hair, he was wearing a black and white silk kimono jacket that went below his knees with tree designs on it, in the back of the kimono jacket were nine commas going down in rows of three, and a red swirl above that Looked like the one in the back of the card, underneath the jacket was a black kimono with an orange bottom, on the neckline were white commas once again only six this time, he wore black circular shades.

He had two deep and bright blue eyes, they shone with innocence, yet they looked fierce.

The Batman noticed that the young man radiated tranquility, yet powerful.

On the wall behind the young man was a scroll with beautifully written words that read

"Rules:

All exchanges must be of equivalent Value, whether it be the monetary value or other alternative modes of payment.

All sales are final, refunds are up to the owner's discretion.

No fighting in store, all aggressor will be removed from the premise in a less than friendly way.

No identities are for sale if you want to know a masked person's identity go somewhere else.

We have not hired assassins, we do not kill.

Those who form a contract and do not abide by it will be penalized heavily.

No Brooding, We don't like Emos! :(

The Young man was sitting at the table drinking tea, he looked up at The Batman quizzically

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Are you the Owner of this store?" The Batman asks showing him the card Dr. Fries gave him

"Why yes I am, how may I help you?" he asked yet again with an eyebrow raised as he lifted the tea to take another sip

"What is your name?" Batman says as he reached into his utility belt discreetly

"Naruto Uzumaki," He said taking yet another sip

"You are coming with me," The Batman says as he takes out his batarangs

"I do not think I will kind sir, is there something that interests you in? I see you have a black and gold card. You are can receive a 25% discount on your purchase with it, only works once per person though." He said as he took another sip

The batman took the batarangs and threw it at the young man in an attempt to stun him, however as soon as he threw them and were within a few feet of the young man they stopped in the air, and were returned to him twice as fast.

The batman managed to dodge them, and the young man sighed

"I know you read the rules when you came in here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Not without bringing you in." The Batman stated through gritted teeth

Naruto looked at him questioningly "For what? I have to arrest warrants to my name"

"You are a danger, that is supplying criminals"

"What criminals? I am new here you see, I know nothing about anyone, I sell to any and all that come to my store, regardless of race, gender, or affiliation," he said drinking yet again, this time, however, he pulled out a cell phone.

"If you refuse to leave I'm afraid I will have to call the police," said Naruto

"Why don't you then?" Batman stated coldness in his voice.

Naruto started dialing

"You asked for it. Yes? GCPD, This is Naruto Uzumaki, I want to report a case of Assault, yes, Batman entered my property and started throwing bat shaped toys at me, yes, I have recordings of it, thank you sir" He then put the phone back in his pocket

Sirens were going off a couple of blocks away from the store and were getting closer.

"They should be here any minute, Batman." He said as he took another sip.

"This isn't over," Batman said as he walked out and grappled his way to the top of a building.

Naruto sighed yet again and looked at his tea, " Some people, always have to be in control, I find control to be quite boring." When the police arrived they took a report of what happened, and he handed the officers a recording.

"Thank you, officers, would you like some tea?" he smiled

"No problem, we will make sure something like this doesn't happen again , And yes we would love some tea." The officer smiled

Naruto waved his right hand and cups appeared, enough for all six officers, and poured tea

"I hope your officers don't mind, there's a bit of caffeine in the tea, I know how hard you guys must work and patrol at this time of the night way me very tiring."

"Yes Mr. Uzumaki you are right, alright boys lets not let 's tea go to waste."

They sat down and drank the tea, they started to feel more energized, and their muscles began to feel more relaxed and less tense.

"Wow, whatever is in this stuff is great." said an officer

Naruto chuckled " Why yes, it's jasmine and I blended some herbs in there as well to help the healing process, so if you are feeling your muscles relax and energized then the herbs are doing their job."

"Yes, they are said the officer."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled

"Alright, guys it's time to go, Thank you ."

"No problem officer, have a good night."

The officer smiled and tipped his hat in acknowledgment

 _Back in the Batcave_

"Naruto Uzumaki I've run his name through every government database, and I have yet to find anything about him, its like he popped out of nowhere, what are you hiding." He said as he clenched his fists on his supercomputer.


	2. Announcement (please read for info)

Hey guys, some of you may be asking yourselves why I have not been updating my story for a while, the answer to that is that I have been busy, If you are familiar with what has been going on in Puerto Rico you know they are going through some stuff st the moment. Now, if you are from New York, you may be aware of something called CUNY- Service Corps which is a service group comprised of mostly university students, and mentors that help many countries in need, for the last couple of months I spent my time in Puerto Rico helping with the rebuilding efforts and left my laptop in NY and although I have my phone, it's an iPhone 6 that basically crashes every couple of minutes lmao, anyways I had a great time and strongly encourage you to spend just a fraction of your time helping others, it's great to know you are making a difference and making relationships along the way.

For the past 4 hours before landing back in New York I went through the comments, every single one and brainstormed a little, and many of you had great ideas that I love, some other ideas however were by no means bad, I just don't have enough knowledge on them to provide any input on, such as the "evil raven" conundrum, it sounded really interesting but I have no real knowledge on that alternate version of raven.

This is where You, the reader comes in! I'm thinking about creating a discord group, or something along those lines, one where You may communicate with me directly and better inform me so I am able to create better content to my story.

And now what you guys have been waiting for... I WILL be updating starting next week, I really enjoyed all of your feedback, and I definitely plan on creating more content for your enjoyment, as your comments fuel me a great deal, do not be afraid to criticize some of my choices in the story as your criticism will allow me build a greater story.

Thank You guys very much for being supportive of this fiction, and once again I apologize for my spontaneous hiatus.


	3. Doomsday and a Female Kryptonian

Guys, I've had to edit this about 3 times, first it was the story had codes on it along with the tory itself, and then small pieces were missing, i dont know what happened, i apologize. :/

The Batman had made many phone calls to some government officials and they either refused to comment on the shop and owner in general or they warned him to tread lightly, he even spoke to Amanda Waller, in return he heard something from her he never thought he would hear, unease, as though she was not in control.

"Naruto Uzumaki, just showed up one day, he's able to create items from nothing, grow life around him, reanimate the dead in more than one form, and that's just the tip of the iceberg, the American government has basically given him free reign so long as he doesn't do anything to directly oppose the government and he helps cataclysmic events, such as invasions etc.

The Batman fell silent for a couple of seconds before speaking, "so there is no information about the origin of his powers?"

"Our initial interaction with him proved to us that his powers are either magical or spiritual in nature, but not much was revealed on his weaknesses, even his body which looks slimming proved to rival even superman's speed and strength, however, he is definitely not of our world, maybe even reality, he may even be a god"

The Batman thanked Waller and disconnected the call as he was then alerted of trouble in Metropolis, somehow Doomsday had managed to make it out of the phantom dimension and was causing havoc, he did not have a good feeling about this.

Metropolis:

Naruto walked across the street whistling as he watched everyone Run away from a single direction, he heard a giant roar, he turned and started walking towards the commotion, as relaxed as ever, and when he got there he was met with many heroes scattered on the ground, many of their costumes shredded, and blood all over their body, many of them could barely hold on. Wonder Woman was on one knee attempting to stand up again.

At the center of this was was a giant seven-foot tall monstrosity, with what appeared to be jagged rocks or bone protruding from his body, in his hand was a man in a bat costume, or rather in this situation, it would be more accurate to say that the hand was in the man.

They watched the man fall from Doomsday's hand and slump on the ground with a thud.

"Batman!" yelled both the AmazonianWonder Woman's face showed a hint of grief that was masked by pure unbridled anger towards the man that killed her friend, she got up immediately and charged him, she managed to get a good number of hits and was attempting to strangle the giant man with her lasso of truth, when she was punched in the stomach and sent flying.

Naruto looked down, and saw a beautiful blonde girl in a tattered white costume with a red cape, Power Girl, crawling towards the grey figure he almost felt like laughing at the scene, he was reminded of himself, even in the direst of situations, neither of them chose to give up.

Naruto believed it was time to intervene as he did not want the world to lose these great heroes, the world was a dark enough place as it was, so he spoke, transmitting chakra to his to cover the distance between himself and the beautiful woman.

Do you wish to save your friends?" he asked in a smooth almost soothing voice

"Yes! I'll do anything" yelled the Kryptonian girl, she had never felt so powerless before, here she was on her knees covered in blood and unable to even stand, but she couldn't let her friends, no, family die.

Even if it costs you your freedom?" he asked with a tilted head.

She didn't need to think twice as she saw what pain the flash was in, his leg was pointing in an abnormal angle and he had been stabbed on the torso many times.

"Yes! Just save them!"

"Then a contract has been established," he said as he appeared behind her radiating a soothing energy.

She could feel her injuries closing rapidly and her strength returning, as well as her allies being healed by what looked to be green flames, she was exhausted and wanted to pass out, the flames were comforting and warm, but she could not bring herself to not attempted to stand on her feet, and stumbled, she was caught by the blond man and carried bridal style.

"Easy there" he said "just stay back and make sure your friends are okay" she nodded her head and looked at the body of the Batman laying on the ground, he was not breathing and his heart was no longer beating, he no longer had a hole in his chest, but he was not alive.

Naruto saw her looking at the man in the bat costume, sadness evident in her face "Don't worry about him, ill bring him back"

She looked this blue eyes full of confidence, she wanted to believe him, then he saw his eyes change shape, no longer was the vibrant blue present, instead, they were replaced by purple which covered his sclera as well, there were rings present in his eyes, with 8 tomoe around the pupil.

Then she felt power radiate from this man, and she saw a giant head that had the same eyes as the blond appears from the ground right next to him,

rising from what looked to be purple flames.

It opened its mouth and out came this surge of energy, and she felt a small chill as the energy was divided into smaller humanoid figures, she saw one enter batman's body, and with that, she heard his heart begin to beat once again, she felt greatly relieved.

She would have relaxed, but in front of her was a monster, she had managed to injure him greatly, only for him to heal and become stronger than before in a matter of seconds, they lacked the power to banish Doomsday back to the phantom zone.

"Naruto set Power Girl down gently and turned around and looked at Doomsday, he held his right arm out and clasped at something, and in his hand a staff, specifically a Shakujō materialized, and the next thing Power Girl saw was him disappear and Doomsday on the floor with the hook-like part of the Shakujō around his neck.

"She was greatly surprised by how fast this man had managed to get Doomsday to go down, but he wasn't going to stay like that much longer. Then she saw the man do some weird hand signs and tattoos started to spread along Doomsday's body, she saw him initially struggling and gradually lessen, and eventually, his struggling stopped.

"You know, I could have just killed you easily, destroyed every last atom in your body, so there would be nothing to recover from but since my contractor refuses to kill I'll have to abide, instead ill be placing these seals that put you into a stasis-like state, you won't be able to move, speak, or use your powers, but you will be nothing but a living statue until I remove these seals or someone frees you.

Doomsday's eyes widened but he could not say anything anymore, and he could feel his movement becoming more and more robotic until eventually he just stopped and was staring at the ground, unable to talk, move, or even breathe.

Naruto removed the staff from Doomsday's neck and tapped it on the ground, and it disappeared.

He looked at the girl in front of him and threw a card at her it was black with golden letters and a scale, behind it was a red swirl.

"Don't forget to come and drop by with your payment, you have a week before I come and collect." He said and he teleported away.

"Power Girl just sat there looking at the card, and then remembered where they were, she stood up and checked on her friends, they were all healed, granted they were extremely exhausted, but they were healed, they were alive

Author's note:

"Hey guys, sorry for the the short chapter, I've been juggling a lot of ideas around and am writing while also doing my college work, and this was the one I had time to post in between classes :) the discord group's invite code is dC9Qwfm, if you'd like to give me some ideas and information, thank you for your support. And sorry for the earlier chapter, I have no idea what happened.


End file.
